prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
Meet the Potters is the fourth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Harry learns about the magical world and inheritance laws before he finally meets Jim Potter, his twin brother and the proclaimed "Boy-Who-Lived". Plot July 25th, 1991 Harry starts to pour over the books he collected from Flourish & Blotts. As he reads over his Potions textbook and records notes on words he doesn't know, he recalls his past schooling experiences, which consist of him ensuring his grade his lower than Dudley's else he get in trouble. Upon learning about the magical world, however, the inner intelligence he didn't know he had springs forth with a cold fury in an effort to better himself. August, 1991 Over the course of August, Harry spends most of his time in his room, no longer having to do chores for the Dursleys, a fact they learn the hard way from Petunia's terrible cooking skills. In the mornings, Harry studies magical theory and history and although his father, James, told him the Ministry looks the other way for Pre-Hogwarts children in spell casting, Harry doesn't want to take the risk. Afternoons are for politics and etiquette in order to understand how to form to the culture he was about to join. During the evening, Harry studied topic that left him with a few question as well as practice in writing with a quill. Finally, before bed, Harry practised releasing his wand from the holster, in order to prevent embarrassment. During his second week of his study, Harry finds the law regarding James' obligation to inform Harry of his heritage and to see through his education, after which Harry owls Flourish & Blotts in order to get a copy of "Hutchinson's Commentary on Wizengamot Inheritance Laws", which he does. Over the weekends, Harry would relax but this time is soon dedicated towards learning about his abilities as a Parselmouth via conversations with a snake from the local park. Harry makes sure to never take physical notes about this ability as James made note that it was the sign of dark wizards. September 1st, 1991 Harry is collected from the Dursleys in order to make his way to King's Cross Station. He meets Jim Potter in the car and notices immediately that Jim is larger than him, likely due to Harry being half-starved for most of his life. Harry politely greets Jim and his mother, Lily, while James moves Harry's trunk into the limo he's arranged. In the limo, Harry states that although he's was upset with James the last time they met, he'll be happy the day he moves out of the Dursleys and join the rest of the Potters. Jim, oblivious to his brother's abuse, states that life growing for him wasn't easy either, as he had to deal with special training and fans. Harry notes it must have been very rough for him but fails to keep an entirely happy face, a fact Lily notices. Jim continues his speech, saying that once he's at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor, everyone will love him and that he'll look out for Harry. Harry, however, suggests that due to their difference in upbringing, they may end up in separate houses. Lily tells Harry that they won't be upset if Harry ends up in another house as they all have their good points, although James is hesitant in his answer. Harry then reveals that he knows he his the Heir Presumptive to House Potter, to which James is shocked by his knowledge of. Harry then somehow realises that James tried to dismiss him as Heir to which Harry stares out the window in order to maintain his facade of happiness. Jim, once again oblivious to the context, states that Harry can handle the boring family stuff while he fights the bad guys, a fact Lily admonishes Jim for. After Harry regains control of his emotions, he turns back to the Potters and the rest of the car trip is filled with idle chit-chat, such as being "Muggle-Born" as Lily was, and James insulting someone called "Snivellus", who Harry thinks can't be too bad if James gave him an insulting nickname. Characters * Harry Potter * James Potter * Lily Potter * Jim Potter Magical Archives * Wizengamot Inheritance Laws * Parseltongue Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)